A Dream Eater's story
by Himitsu the upbeat otaku
Summary: Zoey is the new girl at the DWMA. She has outrageous abilities due to the fact that she's a meister and a weapon. And so she's placed into the class of E.A.T and into the elite group Spartoi; she starts to have feelings for a certain pot Meister, but she's afraid to love due to her past and that she was given the title Zoey Dream Eater. Oc x Kilik R.


A Dream Eater's story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The meister and weapon in one!? Zoey the new girl.**

My first day at the DWMA! I'm so excited I feel like I could literally burst with excitement! I'm Zoey Page weird name right? Anyways I came here to Death City and it's secretly located in Nevada in the USA. The reason why I came here was because I had no where else to go after an incident that happened to my parents by accident that gave me the title Zoey Dream Eater I won't go into details but lets just say it ended up with me killing my parents by accident. I hopped up the stairs with ease my black head phones bobbed up and down around my neck as I did so. My black wavy mid back length hair followed me and my orange eyes scanned the up coming school. Once I finally reached the top I stared at the building in awe. "This is awesome" I muttered scanning the area. I proceeded to walk towards the building; I was to go to the death room where Lord Death was and to get my schedule and to meet my teacher Professor Stein. I walked inside and I walked around until I found the Death Room. I then knocked on the door and a voice called. "Come in!" I opened the door and I was greeted by a guy in a black cloak with a white skull mask. "Hello, hello welcome Zoey!" Lord Death greeted. "Hello Lord Death it's a pleasure to meet you" I said bowing. "Now, now no need to be all formal with bowing just a hand shake will do" Lord Death said holding out his huge gloved hand to me. I stood normally and I took it shaking it before letting it go. "Now here is you're schedule and student I.D and we have yet to find a meister that is compatible with you" Lord Death said handing me a map with a plastic card over it. "Oh Lord Death there is no need for that I am both weapon and meister and I can turn my arm into a weapon and use it to fight" I said. "Alright then I guess you'll be fine by you're self and you'll be called the first self-meister and weapon if you don't mind that" Lord Death said. I nodded and smiled. "That's perfectly fine" I said. "Oh! And I almost for got you're power levels have been tested and you're souls power and you're meister powers as well and you are classified as a two-star meister and you've been place into an elite group called Spartoi" Lord Death said. I looked at him I was very surprised. 'So that's why they wanted to test me for those things...' I thought. "Stein will have you sit next to someone in that squad and later you'll meet everyone that's apart of the group" Lord Death said. I nodded. "Yes sir" "Stein should be here any minute now" Lord Death said. And right on time a guy walked into the room he had grey hair and appeared to be in his mid thirties and he had glasses over grey eyes and he had stitches all over his clothing and even some on him. And to top it off he wore a white lab coat and he had a screw coming out of his head. "Hello you must be Zoey Page right?" the man asked. "Yes sir that's me" I replied. "Nice to meet you I'm Professor Stein" the man said holding out his hand. I took it and shook it before letting it go. "Well are you ready to go to the class room?" Professor Stein asked. I nodded and he walked towards the door and I followed him down the hall ways. Once we were at the door he opened it and said. "Follow me" I nodded and followed him into the class room. "THAT'S RIGHT ALL YOU BOY SCUM BAGS ARE BEING MARKED ABSENT!" A man yelled. A girl with ash blond hair and green eyes face palmed. "Spirit are you wrecking my class?" Professor Stein asked plopping down into one of those rolling computer chairs. "Yeah I'm marking all of the boys absent so what of it?" the man that yelled asked. He had red hair and green eyes and he wore a black suit with a tie that was shaped like a cross... Weird. "Fine just don't mark the new student absent" Professor Stein said sighing. The red haired man looked at me. "Oh a girl you should become friends with me daughter Maka! She's that girl over there with the ash blond hair and she has green eyes like me!" The red haired man suddenly got in my face and he was just babbling on and on about his daughter. I looked at Professor Stein he just stared and did nothing. 'Thanks for nothing!' I thought yelled. Once he was finally out of my face he was smiling like an idiot while I was just standing there staring at him like he was crazy which I think he might have been. The said girl suddenly came down with a book and she whack the red hair man on his head. "MAKA CHOP!" She shouted and the man fell over unconscious. "Thank you Maka I was just about to ask you to do that" Professor Stein said. "No problem Professor" She then turned to me and smiled kindly at me. "I'm sorry my papa is an idiot he gets that way he's extremely over protective and he gets kind of crazy at times" Maka apologized. "Oh no, no it's fine my dad was the same way and so was my older brother" I said with a smile. We then shook hands. "Zoey Page" "Maka Albarn" "Nice to meet you" we said in unison. "Alright go back to you're seat Maka and as for you Zoey I think I'll have you sit next to Kim Diehl and her weapon Jacqueline since they are on the same team in Spartoi as you" Professor Stein said. I nodded and looked around a girl with short pink hair and green eyes held her hand up in the air a girl with long dark brown hair and eyes sat next to her. I then approached the elevated desk structure and I walked up the stairs until I reached the row where the girl with pink hair was sitting at I then sat down next to her. "Um hi there" I said looking at the girl. "Hey" the pink haired girl said looking at me. "Zoey Page" "Kim Diehl" "I'm her weapon partner Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre but I go by Jackie" the girl with brown hair and eyes said looking at me. "Nice to meet you guys" I said with a smile. Kim nodded at me. 'Talk about tension...' I thought. These two were just relaxed and cold towards me and its kinda well it makes me feel uncomfortable which is probably what they are trying to do to see if I crack. "Are you a weapon or a meister?" "Huh" I said getting away from my thoughts. "I asked if you were a weapon or a meister" "I'm both" I replied with a smile. She looked at me raising an eye brow at me. "I'm serious weapon or meister?" she asked with a serious face. "I told you I'm both but I'm technically a weapon and a self meistering weapon" I replied.

**(At lunch Zoey POV) **

I sat at a table with a group of people including Maka, Kim and Jacqueline who were the only people I knew. "Okay guys so this is our new team member Zoey Page" Maka said standing behind me and making everyone in the group that was talking be quiet. They looked at me. "Um hi everyone nice to meet you" I said waving at the group as they stared at me. "Are you a weapon or meister?" a guy with white hair and red eyes and shard teeth asked. "Both. But if you want to get technical I'm a self meistering weapon" I replied with a small smile. "That's really cool" the guy with white hair said. "Thanks I guess" I replied. "Okay so now I'll introduce you to everyone in our elite team of Spartoi" Maka said. "This is my weapon partner Soul" Maka said pointing at the white hair dude. Soul waved at me, I waved back. "That's Death the Kid Lord Deaths son and his weapon partners the Thomson sisters Liz and  
Patty. We call Death the Kid, Kid for short" Maka said pointing out who was who for me. "That's Ox Ford and his partner Harvar Éclair" Maka said pointing to a guy that had weird glasses and he had a strange hair cut and the guy next to him had red visors and black hair that was put into a short spiky ponytail. Ox smiled at me. "Hello nice to meet you" He greeted. "Hi nice to meet you too" I replied smiling back. His weapon partner didn't say anything. "That's Black*Star and his weapon partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" Maka said pointing a guy with blue hair that was spiked similar to a star and a girl that had long black hair and brown eyes and she had quite large breasts. Which kinda made me envy her; she makes me look like I have a flat chest compared to her and I actually don't have a flat chest at all! I smiled at them and the blue haired boy suddenly jumped up onto the table and he started yelling. "I AM YOU'RE GOD THE GREATEST STAR IN THE WORLD BLACK*STAR!" "Just ignore him" Maka said. Soul suddenly pushed Black*Star off of the table and he fell off hitting his head on the concrete floor and he passed out. "You already know Kim Diehl and Jacqueline Lantern Dupre" Maka said. I nodded looking at the two and smiling. "And this is Kilik Rung and his weapon partners Fire and Thunder" Maka said pointing at a guy that was African American and he had glasses that framed his face nicely and his partners were two little kids who were absolutely adorable! They both had tan skin, blond hair and big blue eyes and they both wore white overalls with sleeveless shirts underneath and on their heads each was a cap. Fire had an orange cap and Thunder had a yellow cap. "Hi nice to meet you guys" I said with a smile. The two kids looked at each other before nodding and with that they jumped down from their spots at the table and they ran over to me and hugged my waist, omg it was so cute! It made me want to go all fan-girly and to glomp hug them. "Hi there" I said looking down at the two they smiled cutely at me. "Looks like you found two new friends" Kilik said with a smile. I patted them on their heads. "No actually she's got 14 new friends" Maka said with a smile.

**(A week later Zoey POV(It's the special episode with Hiro and his pervy-ness!) **

I ran up the stairs towards the school. "Crap I'm gonna be late!" I shouted. I was only half way up the stairs and the bell was going to ring any minute now. "Need a lift?" I heard a voice call and the next thing I knew I was suddenly in the air and in the arms of someone. That someone turned out to be my friend Kid. Death the Kid to be exact. "Oh thanks Kid" I said sighing in relief. "Don't worry about being late for class when you're with him there is no way you can get marked absent" Liz's voice sounded. I looked around she was no where to be found. "In Kid's pocket" Liz said. "Oh I get it" I said rolling my eyes feeling like an idiot. "Yep we had him take us in weapon form so we wouldn't e late~!" Patty said giggling like a little kid. Once we were inside Kid set me down and he smiled. "Thanks again Kid" I said. "It's no problem at all" Kid said. He then took Liz and Patty's weapon forms out of his pockets and they turned back into their original form. "Let's go!" Liz said grabbing one of my hands and she took off running. Patty grabbed my free hand and they dragged me toward the class room with Kid following behind us in no hurry at all. "Kid hurry up we don't wanna get marked absent!" Liz called. "Fine" Kid said sighing and he started to run catching up with us with ease.

**(A bit later before lunch Zoey POV)**

After a good three hours of training Tsubaki and along with all of the other girls head for the girl's shower room to take a shower. That guy Hiro is a pervert and he's so strange too... And kinda cute I admit but I'd never go out with an ! #$%^&* like that. Trying to sneak into the girls shower room, disgusting and the worst part is that he freaking likes me! And he won't stop asking me out n' crap, like serenading me with flowers and chocolates its freaking annoying. Luckily Kim, Liz or Patty usually kicks his ! #$%^&* right on the spot for me so I don't have to. I love those girl's they are like sisters to me. When Tsubaki and I got inside the showers we both sighed as the sticky sweat that covered us was washed away instantly. "Much better!" I said with a smile. "Yeah Sid-sensei has been getting rather tough on us lately" Tsubaki said. "Yeah he made me do 100 push-ups today it really sucked and my arms are all sore now" I said sighing. Screams started filling the shower room I grabbed my towel shutting off the water and I wrapped the towel around my body and I walked out to see Hiro standing in the door way holding the door open for the world to see and he had a nosebleed. I walked up to him and I was about to punch him in the face when he suddenly held up a freaking gold sword. "Uh-uh-uh, don't even think of it Zoe. I'd hate to inflict damage to you're beautiful body" Hiro said winking at me. A blush formed on my cheeks and I growled. I was about to punch him anyways when he suddenly made a move pulling my towel right off of my body. My eyes widened and I screamed instantly crouching and holding onto my legs making myself into a ball to hide myself. Hiro had a smirk on his face and blood squirted from his nose. And a ninja star was suddenly thrown and it landed in his forehead perfectly. I looked to see Tsubaki standing in a fighting stance with a towel wrapped around her body and she had ninja stars in her hands. "Get out of here and give Zoey her towel!" Tsubaki growled going all ninja protective of best friend mode. Hiro just stared at her holding the towel. "Or what you'll just throw those puny pieces of metal at me?" Hiro asked holding his sword up. "No this!" shouted a voice and Hiro was suddenly punched in the face. I looked up and there stood flipping Kilik and he looked very mad. "Don't you dare do that again to my friend!" Kilik shouted punching Hiro again but in the gut this time. I my cheeks turned bright red and I pulled myself into a tighter ball. Hiro dropped the towel and it landed on the floor. The twins Fire and Thunder came in and they grabbed the towel and draped it over my back and they hugged me glaring at Hiro. You see...The reason why I was blushing so much was because I kinda sorta had a small crush on Kilik and yeah I know the whole thing about me being white and him being black clashing that most people didn't like but I really did not care about that. I liked him because of his kindness and how he was always there for me when I needed and he was just a really nice and fun guy. So far Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, Patty and Soul were the only one's who knew. The only reason why I didn't tell Kim and Jacqueline was because I knew that unless I paid them they'd tell Kilik and trust me I learned the hard way. I once told her about how Maka and Soul liked each other but they didn't know that they both liked each other they thought it was one sided. And yeah...Kim told them that and they ended up dating but they were kinda mad at me for telling Kim. But I didn't know that she would tell until after I told her. "Okay boys out!" Tsubaki shouted. Kilik dragged Hiro out of the room shutting the door. The twins stayed behind. I took the towel and I stood up wrapping it around my body tightly. The twins hugged my legs and looked up at me worriedly. "It's okay guys I'll be fine once I can smack Hiro around a little" I said with a reassuring smile. They nodded their heads in understanding. "Thanks for the help guys" I said looking at Tsubaki and then at the twins. Tsubaki smiled. "You're welcome I would have hated for Hiro to try and do perverted stuff to my best friend" Tsubaki said. I smiled back at her before looking back at the twins. I bent down to their level and I kissed both of them on their foreheads. They smiled cutely at me and they hugged me. "Okay you guys better go find Kilik before he starts to freak out" I said in a joking tone. They nodded and left holding hands. "Those two are so cute" I said standing up to my full height of 5'3 1/3. "I think they kind of see you as a motherly figure since they instantly warmed up to you. Which is actually something they hardly ever do it took a while before they warmed up to Maka, Liz, Patty and I" Tsubaki said. I started choking on my saliva. "You really think that?" I asked after I finished my coughing fit. Tsubaki nodded her head. After we got dressed we left heading for the lunch room. After we got though the lunch line I noticed our usual group was split into the groups sitting at different tables. "Hey Zoey come sit over here!" Kim called waving her arms in the air. Kilik started freaking out and his cheeks turned bright red. "Why are the others sitting over there?" I asked Tsubaki looking at her. "Teams, we are getting ready for a mission and so we split up when we need too for coming up with plains of our to use to team up and defeat kishens" Tsubaki explained. "Oh..." I said. With that Tsubaki walked towards the other group and I walked towards the group that Kim was in. Kilik was still freaking out his cheeks were bright red and two words came to mind. 'He saw...' I sat down next to the twins and I smiled at my friends. "Hi guys whats up?" I asked. "Oh not much but Kilik here told us about how Hiro was being all pervy and he was in the girl's shower room and he came and saved you from the pervy master!" Kim said with a huge smile that was really not like her to usually do. Kilik's cheeks were burning red. "And want to hear the best part?" Kim asked. I hesitated but I nodded. "He saw you when Hiro ripped the towel right off of you're body!" Kim said loudly. Ox who was drinking some water instant sprayed the water and he looked at Kim wide eyed. Kilik was trying to hide is face and avoid eye contact with me. "Kim I told you that part didn't happen!" Kilik protested at what she had said. "Oh c'mon I know it did even if you didn't tell me that it sure was hard for you to hide it with you blushing and all" Kim said before taking a bite of the pizza that they had served as one of the dishes for lunch today. "Mmm this is really good did you get the pizza today Jacqueline?" Kim asked looking at her weapon partner who nodded while chewing on a bite from her piece of pizza. I was totally frozen and my cheeks burned. 'He...saw me... It's all over I'll never be able to tell him! Oh great and now my fear of love is coming back!' I thought. "Zoey? Hellooo Zoey!" Kim shouted. Fire waved his hand in my face. But it didn't break me from my frozen state. Then everything went dark and sounds trailed. "_Zoey...!" "Oh my god some one get her to the nurse's office!" "Zoey..."_

* * *

**So how was the first chappie? Please let me know in a review! I'll give you guy's cookies if you do! Plus it's my first Soul Eater story ^^  
**


End file.
